Johnny Test (character)
Jonathan "Johnny" Test is the main protagonist, troublesome, narcissistic and widely disrespectful 11 year old boy who is the son of Hugh and Lila, brother of Susan and Mary and anti-hero of the show. Because he has Susan and Mary by his side, he can live any kid's dream, only to find that some dreams aren't worth living. He is usually seen with his partner-in-crime and best friend, Dukey, his genetically altered dog. He also gives Johnny Coupons to his sisters for helping him in his daily problems. When redeemed, he does their tests for free. Johnny is often the cause of some problems in Porkbelly. Appearance Johnny Test takes after his father, Hugh Test. He is a natural blonde with the tips of his spiky hair bright red and has bright blue eyes. His hair makes people call him "the kid with the flaming hair". Johnny's general clothing consists of a black t-shirt with a radioactive symbol with a navy blue short sleeve jacket, green cargo pants, sneakers, and a watch on his right arm. Johnny has been known to wear different costumes and clothing during the misadventures he goes through because of his sisters' experiments. It has been shown that he wears both white or blue briefs, as well as boxers. Personality He is very hyperactive, selfish and often messes with his sisters' inventions, causing trouble and mayhem, but just as often proves himself to be extremely clever,(and secretly highly intellegent dispite his bad grades perhaps due to an inability to focus outside of life threatening situations), such as by frequently tricking his genius sisters or saving the day from whatever danger happens to show up. Johnny can be considered very spoiled and stubborn, as he gets what he wants through deceit, blackmail, or manipulation, though he does love his sisters in a way only a brother can. He also seems to make a lot of bad decisions. (Example: In the episode Johnny O-s, he decided to put rayguns in his own cereal) Relationships Dukey Dukey is Johnny's best friend and pet dog. It's been said that Johnny saved Dukey from the puppy pound. Dukey and Johnny both tag along with Johnny's sisters to do their experiments. Dukey acts like Johnny's concious, trying to keep the young boy out of trouble, but in the end either goes along with Johnny's idea, or gets Johnny to see better. Susan and Mary Johnny maintains a love-hate relationship with his sisters. He often steals their inventions and uses them for his own good. He never listens to his sisters warnings, which often times leads to problems in Porkbelly. On several occasions, Johnny is shown to agree with his sisters and take their sides. Johnny X Powers: *Shape-Shifting *Super Strength *Hurricane Hands *Power poots *Teleportation *Super-Smarts (only in "Johnny "X: The Final Ending") *Lava Boogers *Flying (sometimes) Gallery To see Johnny Test's gallery click here. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Test family Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Characters whose genderswapped versions were seen in "Johnny Alternative"